


It runs in the family

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	It runs in the family

Kalman sighed, pushing papers around without seeing them. It would always be his father’s library, even though it was his house now. Sitting in the wing-back chair still made him feel like a child playing at his father’s work. But Corentin was gone, and the work was his.

Ysana’s voice broke his concentration. “Papa, you’ll _never_ imagine!” The willowy fifteen-year-old skidded to a halt before him, curls bouncing.

“What will I never imagine?” He smiled despite himself at her flair for the dramatic.

“Halden’s going to fight a duel! And I’ll be his second, isn’t it thrilling?”

Kalman sighed again.


End file.
